grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helios Divinity of the Sun
Helios the Titan of the sun, his duty was driving the sun chariot Helios was the son of Hyperion and Theia, brother of Selene, the moon and Eos, the dawn. He was married to Rhodes, a nymph daughter of Poseidon. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Abilities Known Superhuman Powers: Helios possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Olympian gods. Like all Olympians, he is immortal: he has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If he were somehow wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo or for a number of Olympian gods of equal power working together to revive him. Helios also possesses superhuman strength and his Olympian metabolism provides him with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight.) Helios has considerable mystical powers, but he is no where as powerful as gods like Zeus or Odin. He can conjure and emanate great light as bright or as hot as the sun, the intensity of the heat equal to the amount of light he conjures. He can change form and that of other living things, such as Clytie and the Heliades. He has healing power and once cured the blindness of the giant Orion. Abilities: Helios is an exceptional archer comparable to Apollo and Artemis. Weapons: Helios carries a sword and a bow with an enchanted quiver of arrows. Transportation/Pets: Helios rides in an enchanted chariot pulled through the air by four, carnivorous horses. Capable of a sub-orbital flight, these horses are obedient to him, Apollo and Hercules, who have also borrowed them at times. He also owns a small wind-sail craft enchanted to catch any breeze. the standard powers of a Titan. He could travel at the speed of light. Photokinesis: As the Titan of the sun, he had absolute control and divine authority over light. Pyrokinesis: As the Titan of the sun, he had absolute control and divine authority over fire and the sun. He could control heat. He could induce or cure blindness. He saw everything the sun touched. He had the gift of prophecy. Consorts and Children By the goddess Hecate, Helios became the father of Circe. By the Oceanid Perseis, he became the father of Aeetes, Pasiphae, and Perses By the Oceanid Clymene he became the father of the Heliades, Astris, and Phaethon. By the nymph Neaera he became the father of Phaethusa ("radiant") and Lampetia ("shining"). By his sister Selene he became the father of the 4 Horae (seasons) and the 12 Horae (hours). By Aegle he may have been the father of the Charities By Rhode his wife and daughter of Poseidon he became the father of the Heliadae and Electryone. By the Oceanid Ocyrrhoe he became the father of Phasis. By Leucothoe he became the father of Thersanon. By Nausidame he became the father of Augeas, one of the Argonauts. By undetermined mothers he was the father of Aegiale, Aithon, Aix, Aloeus, Camirus, and Mausolus.